An Affair to Remember
by scarletnights16
Summary: As their first anniversary nears, Kyoko's intimate behavior with Reino is misinterpreted by Ren, who cannot stand the fact that there's a secret she's been hiding. When he takes things too far, Reino takes the chance to scoop Kyoko into his arms and feed her with white lies, doing his best to split the couple's perfect marriage into two. Could that lead to an infidelity or love?
1. Chapter 1

Kyoko's bright silky hair shimmered under the spotlight as Reino pointed his index finger towards the woman, singing with his deep enticing voice. He slicked his hair back as Kyoko looked side to side, nervous as the girls around her were envious of Reino's evident love towards her. It seems like all the most popular and well-loved celebrities in Japan are in love with her. And that included women coming towards her with confessions!

She climbed the black steps and walked towards him as he ended off the seductive song with a low purr. Holding her by the waist, he swung her from the audience's view and leaned forward until their lips were barely a centimeter apart.

"Stupid beagle with your stupid rock songs."

The crowd roared and the paparazzi were flashing so many pictures that bodies were nearly enveloped in white light. This was the little act that they had to do for his music video that became one of the most popular video of all time internationally. Her appearance in the video had doubled the sale from five hundred thousand to a million albums in a week. Even Kyoko had to admit she loved the song as the next fangirl that would kill to attend a concert. The stage lights shut off immediately and they walked to the backstage area where Ren stood against the wall, his glare never leaving his wife's petite body.

As soon as she was in sight, he scooped her up with one arm, peeling her away from Reino.

"She's mine."

Beagle smirked, adjusting his guitar strap. "Keep telling that yourself…" He cracked his neck to one side. "You're a foolish man to think that she would love just one man in her life."

Gritting his teeth, Ren stepped forward enough to see his ego waver and then backed off as he took Kyoko's hand and out of everyone's sight. The tension was too strong.

"Ren…I'm sorry." She whispered as she clung onto his arm. He was exhausted, chasing after her so they could at least sneak a kiss here and there.

Her dress was tight and backless, revealing more than it should…well, more than _he_ thought it should. It was sleeveless and hugged around the top of her knees. The Dolce and Gabbana heels elevated her height, but not enough as the top of her head could barely reach his shoulder. He was a large man, and she loved it; especially seeing her nail marks on his back muscles that Ren loved to show off to Yashio who had been taking advice from him for Kanae.

Their schedules were cleared for the day. It had been three weeks since they had a day off, and Ren's anger with men chasing after his woman every second of the day made his blood boil. The paparazzi were making up stories one by one, and the one that drove him mad was the photo-shopped, photographic article of Kyoko and Shou together on the beach, laughing. His hand gripped her above the elbow so tightly it would have left marks.

A chauffeur opened the door to the limousine the President hired for them tonight, but the mood was already spoiled. As soon as the door closed and the car moved, he was grinding his teeth.

"Do you want to fuck him?"

Taken back by the question, Kyoko's eyes widened as her mouth held agape. "No! Why would you-?"

"Why would I?" He scoffed. "You look at him with the same eyes you look at me with. I am your husband, Kyoko, I only get to see that side of you."

His eyes darkened as he leaned forward, his arms on either side of her head as she placed her hand over his rapid heartbeat. "Yes…" She said, more out of trying to calm him down rather than out of love.

Their kiss started gentle, but nonetheless, the lovely caresses turned into animalistic aggressiveness that had them panting with want. Ren undid the top two buttons of his shirt and pinned both her hand on top of her head where her auburn hair was sprawled in different directions. The sight of her under him, responsive, squirming, and blushing was the best thing next to heaven. He considered himself lucky to be the only one to see her like this.

Kyoko was shy at first due to the fact that Ren was a much experienced lover than she expected. He can act like nothing is happening in one moment, and in the other, she would be holding her screams in the locker rooms at work. He always knew where to touch her at the right moments. It was like second nature.

Just as his fingertips traced the edges of her lace undergarment, the car stopped and they arrived back in their house. Too bad it was a quick ride; or else the night would have been highlight rather than Beagle's concert. It was nearly ten at night, and both of them were tired from such tight schedules. They adjusted their clothes first and sneaked towards their house, avoiding reporters as they long to hear the latest scoop about her so called affair with Reino. The whole nation knew that no one is dumb enough to trade in Ren for anything, but these articles sell like crazy.

As they turned on the lights upon taking their shoes off at the doorsteps, Ren was already unzipping the side of her dress.

"In a hurry?" she asked, gently releasing the hairclip, escaping from his grasp and into their bedroom.

He looked through the mail first and untied his shoes, yawning. His long bangs fell over dark ocean blue eyes.

He unbuttoned his shirt and tugged it out of his dress pants, stepping into the bedroom to see Kyoko already lying on her belly, her hair sprawled as her breathing evened. He smiled gently and discarded the piece of clothing in the laundry basket. She was already asleep.

Hiding his desire, he undressed fully and slipped under the covers adjusting her body so she was curled against him. With soft fingertips, he unzipped her dress and slipped it off of her carefully, making sure not to wake her. Snapping off her bra and undoing the clasps of the rest of her lingerie, he admired her bare body before covering it when she shivered slightly from the cold. Kyoko didn't even have the energy to remove her makeup; not that she wore too much of it.

Ren wrapped her in his arms tightly and purred gently against her ear. The smell of her Trésor midnight rose perfume enlightened his senses. While his arm hung over her body, he played with the large diamond on her ring finger, acknowledging that she was his and she was his entirely no matter the situation or rumors. They had promised to treat each other equally and with patience and love.

That didn't include controlling his jealousy.

He had Yashio keep tabs on her wherever they go. Ren almost had a heart attack when Kyoko was on a trip to Korea and found that she had been so sick with the flu that she couldn't walk or eat for two days.

"I love you so much, Kyoko."

In the darkness, she smiled, faintly hearing those words but not knowing if it was a dream or reality.

And yet again, they couldn't make love.

He couldn't help but let out a disappointed sigh, not towards her, but towards their work schedule and the demanding attention the media was giving. It wasn't her fault. There were even rumors that their sex tape was posted online and Ren was so furious he nearly killed the reporter who wrote the cheap article and posted a fake link to make his blog popular. As innocent as Kyoko was, she believed the asshole and hid her face from public for nearly a week, devastated and hurt. Her pride was very important, more important than him and he liked that she was entirely independent.

It's been nearly a year since their wedding. The sight of her in a black lingerie during their wedding night was enough to make him hard again. He grunted slightly as Kyoko brushed her thighs against his stomach and down to his happy trail accidently. She even teases him in her sleep.

"Mmm, Beagle…"

Eyes darkening and fists tightening, he turned the other way; clouds of doubt surrounding his head. She's dreaming about Reino again. It should be my name she's calling out, not that bastard's, Ren thought.

Gradually, his eye lids turned heavy and he let exhaustion take over.

Not even an hour later, Kyoko woke up from another nightmare; Ren's affair with another woman, Tomori to be exact and this time, Reino was also involved.

Tomori was one of Ren's ex-girlfriend. They had bumped into each other at their wedding and Kyoko didn't even know she was invited, and secretly it pissed her off seeing him smile and laugh. The woman wasn't a complete angel either. Knowing that Ren's married, she had lusted after him after a few strong drinks and ended up kissing him, right in front of Kyoko who pretended not to be affected by it, while deeply holding a grudge. At that time, Beagle was sitting across the table and sensed her demons coming out immediately. He had taken her hand and led her out of the roaring club, catching Ren's attention and deadly thoughts. What made the experienced actor upset wasn't the fact that Kyoko had saw, but Kyoko's reaction. He had tried to make amends but she let the stupid singer grabbed her hand and lead her out into a taxi. Who knew what happened? He thought, pushing Tomori away and letting her hit her head on the corner of the table, not even bothering to be gentlemanly.

It took a while to find she was naked. Reaching out for the discarded robe, she slipped the silk on and walked out without a glance back, her cellphone in her hand. She turned the lamp on and let a dim light on just enough to see the kitchen and walked towards the refrigerator to grab a glass of wine. Her alcoholic tendencies were starting to grow on her, and Ren wasn't very pleased about it either. Unconsciously, she flipped her phone open and dialed the only friend available at this hour; Reino.

"Ah, hello little seductress." She heard him purr.

Rolling her eyes, Kyoko set the glass of wine on the counter, her back facing the hallway from her bedroom as she stared out at the bright city of Tokyo.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Writing a new song, you?"

"Drinking wine." She swirled the dark red liquid around. "I thought you only copied songs, not write them."

A chuckle from the other side echoed. "Moody today, aren't you? Is it the performance?"

She paused for a moment. "No."

"It's your husband's mistress, isn't it?"

Heat burned through her body, gripping the phone until her knuckle went white. "Tomori isn't his mistress."

"Certainly you aren't so stupid to believe that Kyoko. You saw the way he looked at her at the club didn't you? She was practically all over him and you pretended you didn't care. That husband of yours is probably thinking you're not such a caring innocent little Kyoko anymore."

He fed her white lies into her pure heart, tainting it with gentle words. "If it was you, you would have done the same thing wouldn't you? You would have left me."

From the other end, Reino smiled, strumming his guitar softly. The memories of the time he unzipped her dress and touched her neck brought a shiver through his body. "I'm not a fool to cheat on you, Kyoko. I'm still chasing after you and you know it to. That kiss meant something."

"That kiss didn't mean anything!" She retorted, unaware of the tall and dark silhouette behind her.

"What kiss, Kyoko?"

Frozen in place, she dropped the glass of wine, shattering it into pieces. Turning around to face her husband, she met a pair of dark blue orbs dangerously examining her face. He grabbed the phone away from her hand and spoke.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Ah. Is Mr. Polite cursing?"

Knowing that all so familiar voice, he threw the phone to opposite wall, breaking it in perfect half. Right now all he could see his red; pure scarlet red. Gripping her arm above her elbow, he sneered.

"What is the meaning of this, Kyoko? What kiss?"

She was shaking so hard words were unable to form correctly. "R-Reino and…a-and I, w-we-"

He flipped his hair to one side and walked back and forth, cursing loudly in English. Finally calming down for a moment, he gripped her shoulders and lifted her to his gaze.

"I am asking you nicely. Before I do something I regret, tell me what you mean by that kiss because I am about to kill him?"

She knew he meant it.

"A-after that time with T-tomori, he took me to a-another b-bar and he...well, we drank and it just…happened…"

"What just happened?" He asked although knowing the answer. Ren needed to hear it now or else it's going to eat him for the rest of Reino's life remaining.

"We kissed."

He expected to hear a bit of hesitancy, but with Kyoko's eyes dead on his face, he not only sensed regret, but yearning.

"You kissed him…or he kissed you?"

Kyoko licked her lips turning away from him. "I don't want to talk about it."

Unsuspecting the violent reaction as she took a couple steps forward, Kyoko gasped. Ren had reached to grip her shoulders and slammed her onto the marble counter, hurting her hipbones slightly.

"No!" He shouted. "We are going to talk about it, and we are going to do it now! When did you start fucking him?"

She cried. "I didn't sleep with him."

Slightly content from hearing her say that, he pressed for more, "So answer me. Did you kiss him first?"

Praying to god for mercy, his hand held the counter behind Kyoko, trapping her in.

"No."

Feeling the weight lift off his chest, he sighed slightly and relaxed asking his final question.

"Did you kiss him back?"

She shifted her gaze from him and spoke. "Yes."

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. The bastard had kissed her, and she kissed him back, yet they are talking like friends and acting like nothing happened. He had accepted their friendly relationship thinking that her thoughts were innocent. There has to be something going on with them, he thought, imagining Kyoko screaming Reino's name, naked and sweating.

"Do you love him?"

Eyes widening, Kyoko placed her hands on his chest. "No, Ren. I love you! I love you so much."

Stepping back as if he'd been stabbed, Ren's eyes filled with hurt. "Then, why? Why did you kiss him back? Why are you calling him at this hour? Tell me, Kyoko, please. Why are you doing this with him? I'm your husband remember." Grabbing the glass decoration near the edge of the counter, he threw it behind him with enough force to crack a skull. "I'm your fucking husband!"

Kyoko ran past him. He miscalculated the distance of her body from his and bumped her shoulder slightly, having her fall on the shattered glass. She moaned in pain as multiple shards embedded in her skin. Immediately, he picked her up and set her on the counter, panicking as blood drew. She didn't react at first as the shock of having been hurt didn't register. Thankfully, they were large pieces and were easy to take out. She cried, afraid of his touch.

Once the shards were discarded away on the table, he took a careful look at the sight of her shivering and sobbing. He wiped her tears away with his thumb and rested his head on her trembling shoulder.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you."

This wasn't the first time they fought. The last time was even worse, with having Ren taken to the hospital after he fell down a flight of stairs and twisting his arm. It wasn't her fault of course, but it might as well be. After all, she was the reason he's hurting now and he was the reason she's been hurting too. Tomori has been trying to contact him non-stop, sneaking his schedule and caking herself with makeup and revealing clothes. She was everywhere.

"I can't do this anymore."

His eyes widened as he gulped, his throat tightening as he looked at Kyoko staring off into space.

"Are you leaving me?" He asked gently. He held her with bloody hands and pushing him off of her, Kyoko hid her face and limped back into their bedroom, grabbing her clothes and a travel bag from under the bed. Her hands were shaking in fright, images of Ren's envious eyes and his bloody hands turning her thoughts impure.

Ren entered into the room quick enough to see her throw the bag on the bed. Kyoko was grabbing a handful of clothes and undergarments, also tossing them in the bag. He staggered forward and held her in his arms.

"I didn't meant to hurt you. You know that," He said, his voice shaking at the thought of her running into Reino's arms. "I just want to know why you kissed him back. I want to know why you did that."

She turned and pushed him away. "Because then you'll know how I felt!" Her eyes were red by now and her face was a mess of tears and sweat. "Because you kissed her back!"

He stopped and let a small moment of silence overcome them.

Kyoko took the chance to zip the bag up and run past him into the living room and slip on a pair of shoes. He followed her and watch her leave, silently, his mind frozen. Falling onto his knees, he watched her hair swing and the door slam shut.

Tsuruga Ren is alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoko changed out of her robe quickly after a taxi ride to the Darumaya's. Reino had been calling her non-stop for the past hour, and she didn't even have the energy to at least tell him that she's okay. It wasn't until a loud noise woke her from her slumber, sitting upright on the wooden stool in the cramped restaurant. A tall man stood at the doorway entrance, dressed in familiar black slacks and a gray Armani shirt that bulged with his clenched muscles.

"I've looked everywhere for you."

It was Ren.

She only stared at him, unable to peel away from the devastating gaze.

"I wish you would at least leave me alone for tonight. Our marriage is already falling apart, I don't see the difference whether we sleep in the same bed or not."

He sat on the chair across her, reaching forward to take her hand only for her to retreat them under the table separating them like a wall. She had multiple bandages wrapped around the length of her arms, and it pained him to see her so upset because of him. She was like a broken porcelain doll.

"We can try marriage counseling." He pleaded desperately. Kyoko wanted to scream at him, tug his fine locks and flip the table over when she sees those ocean blue eyes again.

He was better off with Tomori, she thought.

The thought made her feel abandoned again, like the times when Shou left her broke, alone, and unloved.

"What makes you think I want to live with you again?" Ren's gentle smile disappeared, replaced by panic and anxiety. "I don't want to be abandoned again. It…It hurts too much to breathe when you're here…"

The tears came quickly, and he took the chance to walk toward her and wrap his arms around her slim, petite body, inhaling her soft hair against his cheek.

"No one's leaving you alone, sweetheart. I'm never going to abandon you, I promise."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and wept silently for what seemed like minutes before wiping her swollen face.

"Marrying me…I don't think it was the right choice."

He cupped her face in his hands. "Don't say that, Kyoko, you hear me? Don't. We've known for two years and I couldn't stand not being able to touch you…" He tangled his fingers through her hair. "feel you…" He pressed his body with his lips resting on her ear. "And hear you near me. It drives me fucking crazy. I love you so much."

Those words, Kyoko thought, they're so sincere yet so sudden for her to take in. It feels like forever the last time he said them and it feels like forever since she saw him so vulnerable.

"But please understand me. I want to talk to you about this situation; I want to know what's going on every second of your life. I don't like it when you talk to other men, especially at three in the morning. Wouldn't you be suspicious if I was talking to some woman at this time?"

She nodded meekly although Reino was the last person to blame in this whole charade; after all, she called first.

"Let's go home." He said.

She took a pen from a nearby cup holder and wrote a small note of thanks to the Darumayas and left with Ren outside to his car. The ride back home was uncomfortable, especially since Reino had been calling and her phone was vibrating. Wrung out of patience, Kyoko answered, turning away from Ren who noticed her protective posture immediately and listened.

"Hey…" she answered, trying to talk as quiet as possible.

"Fuck, you finally answered. What the hell, Kyoko? I've been trying to contact you, what happened? Did he hit you?" He asked.

Ren's hand clenched around the steering wheel, turning as white and transparent as a ghost as he heard the other man's words with sharp ears.

"No. I just wanted to be alone for a while. I'm sorry I didn't answer, you should get some sleep. You sound tired."

It was out of friendly concern that Kyoko had made the comment, but in Ren's eyes and ears, every single word that dripped out of her mouth seeped with seduction and hidden messages. From being the polite and gentle husband a minute ago, his posture straightened as he clenched his teeth, imagining the secret affair that only his jealous eyes could see.

"I don't sleep at night. You know that," he said, the relaxation in his voice evident. "Where are you now?"

"I'm in the car on my way back home." She said, not wanting the mention Ren yet the situational was unavoidable.

"You're with him…aren't you?"

She paused for a moment, glancing at her husband from the corner of her eyes as if she's checking if this was a dream. "Yes…I am. I'm safe and sound, you can relax now okay?" She soothed him.

Reino on the other hand was angry as hell, his demons lurking out from behind knowing the devastation in Kyoko's voice and sensing that her marriage is already at this stage. The only thing he failed to see was that he was half the reason it is falling apart, and secretly, he liked it that way. In his eyes, Ren was too rough; too possessive. But then, who wouldn't be? Kyoko was the ultimate diamond carved by angels. But even diamonds have flaws.

"I'll see you soon." He said and hung up without waiting for her response, knowing that Kyoko would fuss about his behavior later.

By the time her phone ran out of batteries, they arrived back into the house and fell into an awkward silence as their eyes laid on the broken class and spilled wine.

"I'll clean it up," she said, avoiding touching and seeing him whatsoever.

He didn't object as he stared at her kneeling beside the glass and sweeping it in her hands. He wanted to help her, but seeing her shoulder trembling, he saw the shiny droplets of tears fall into her hand. He turned the other way but managed to grab a towel and cleaned the wine stain, his dislike for her drinking habits breaking his face into a frown.

"Let's take a shower together." She offered and Ren nods in absolute acceptance, feeling a little content.

After the floors were squeaky clean, she placed her traveling bag filled with clothes on the bed and undressed, pulling at the buttons on the front.

"Let me," She heard him whisper and felt his fingers travel down her collarbone and slowly tugging the buttons apart.

His lips were on her neck when he unclasped her brassiere and unzipped her skirt. One hand cupping her breasts, he felt the intimate part of her body enlarge over the past few weeks, not that he was complaining. With aroused eyes, he watched her walk towards the bathroom and slides the glass doors, shivering slightly from the cold tile floors beneath her feet. As warm water dropped upon her silhouette, he undressed himself and stepped in behind her, his large hands resting on her waist as she parted her hair to one side.

Ren spun her to face him and brought his lips upon hers, his fingers tracing the sensitive nerves between her legs. She clawed his biceps, her legs weakening and her hot breath hitting his chest. When his digits moved sensually, he pressed her against the glass and pinned her hands above her head.

She felt lightheaded.

"I'm sorry, Kyoko…I promise I'll make it up to you." He said and all the pleasure she'd received disappeared like vapor.

It was always like this. They would fight; he would 'fix' their marriage by making love to her, and then apologize afterwards with the same exact words. After that, nothing ever changed. They would still go on like the perfect couple they are, but inside, she was loveless. Noticing the way her body tensed, he saw the look of pleasure on her face turn uncomfortable.

When she realized her husband retreat from her, Kyoko lay on the shower floor with her head bowed down low, catching her breath. He sat beside her and took her hand in his, forcing her to look at him.

"Do you even love me anymore?" He asked her with his heart twisting in multiple ways, trying to understand why she's suddenly acting like this; about why she seemed so distant from him.

"What about you?" She retorted. "Do you?"

"I'm trying to make love to you! What else am I supposed to do!?"

"I want you to want something other than sex from me! I want you to…I want you to at least mean the things you say to me." She breathed.

"I do mean it, Kyoko! I do! I vowed it didn't I? I want to make you happy but you just had to run away every single time I mess up. I'm a human being too. I am in pain too you know? I can feel pain every single time you talk to Reino as if you're in love with him!"

She stood up. "So it's about him now? Why can't you leave him out of this?"

Gripping her wrist and pushing her to a corner, he pressed himself against her. The way she defended the singer only made his seeds of doubt grow. "You _kissed _him. You're mine…yet you gave yourself to another man and you expect me to be fine with it. How would you feel if I kissed Tomori huh? How would you feel if I was fucking her?"

Plaguing her mind with vulgar images, their marriage was on the edge of the cliff again.

"I don't know how many times I have to say it. I've never, in my life slept with him in any way or form."

"You want it don't you?" Ren said, convincing himself more than finding the truth of her state of mind. "That's why you won't let me pleasure you; because every time I do something like this you're thinking of him in my place."

Sobbing, Kyoko rubbed her forehead on the wall. "Why do you always assume things like this? I love you so much, Ren…when you say things like this, it's like I don't know you anymore because now, you're not the man I married."

The older actor's eyes were fueled with anger. She wasn't submitting to him, and he was slowing losing the character of Tsuruga Ren and taking on Hizuri Kuon.

They knew before marrying that it would take time for Kyoko to get used to the way he loves a woman and the way two people can be so close to each other that they can't get enough. She was like an addiction to him; an obsession in which there is no cure for. Sharing her wasn't an idea he found very pleasant. Over the months, he saw her less as a partner and more as a possession, and it frightened her the way Kuon would appear from under Ren's mask. It was a double personality.

"Let me do something special for you." He said, attempting to calm her down kissing her cheek. He was like the weather; it would be hot one second, and the next it would be freezing cold. "I'm fixing this marriage too. I want you to be happy with me so please, Kyoko, you have to give me a chance to make things right."

It was as if he had forgotten the vulgar words he choked her with.

"Okay…okay, Ren." She whispered, the spirit to fight within her diminishing. His gentle smiled had temporarily fixed the dangerous leak in their trust.

He leaned forward to kiss her and to his surprise, she responded back gently, her hand on his chest.

"I don't want to fight," he groaned, trailing his canines on her neck as if to suck her blood out. "We can use that time," rubbing his thump over her rosy nipples, he licked her skin. "To make you scream my name."

Kyoko shivered, her arousal taking over. She grabbed the shampoo from over his shoulder and squeezed a dollop on her hand, running her fingers through his silky locks. With a fistful of hair, she tightened around his hair when he entered her, holding her up against the wall and wrapping her legs around his waist. Water ran down on his back and she traced the dips of his muscles with her fingertips.

Thrusting painfully slow, she arched her chest onto his face as he buried his lips between her breasts.

"Ah…please, Ren…I-I need," She gasped when he became frantic, biting her earlobe and rubbing her behind so roughly his nails left white streaks.

"I want to hear you, baby. Scream for me," he grunted, holding her face and keeping his eyes locked with her as his thumb hooking the inside of her mouth, enjoying the warmth, letting his imagination run wild at the things he planned to do with her tonight.

Seeing him taint her innocence first hand drove him carnal. The way she moves her hips against him was erotic as well as how she would stretch her neck backwards when he pushed as deep as he can possibly go.

"Ngh…Ren…ah! Ren!" She shouted as he delivered the last couple plunges in rapid motions, releasing himself inside of her and letting her ride off her orgasm. Angry sex hasn't felt this good.

With him still inside her, he buried his face in the crook of her neck. "You're gonna be the death of me…"

Sighing with her body falling limp, she enjoyed the presence of her husband's small kisses and the feel of his pulse inside her. The ache in her lower body stirred her inner demons and she rubbed against him in want.

"Again," she panted. "Let's do this…again,"

A smirk broke through his face, satisfied that he was able to please his wife.

"You didn't have to ask."

After their activity inside the shower, they cleaned themselves and wrapped a matching robe around them. Ren was feeling happier than ever, their fight earlier evaporated from his mind as his ego seemed to increase with every step Kyoko took. She was slightly limping, her legs weak and her core aching.

He came up from behind and wrapped his long arms around her, kissing her soft naked shoulder. She didn't know when he had the chance to grab the present, but as soon as heavy diamonds rested on her neck, her hand reached up to touch them, shocked.

"Happy anniversary."

_He really does love me. I can't believe I forgot about today._

She felt bad about not being able to remember their own wedding anniversary and as soon as she turned around he hushed her, knowing what she would say.

"This is why I didn't want to fight." He smiled, his eyes warming at the sight of her gleaming face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you a present," she sighed, holding his angular face with one hand. He leaned into her palm and kissed her fingertips.

"You're the best present any man can have."

He rubbed over her bandages and stared at her lovingly. It was still a little dark outside and they decided to catch a nap before going off to work for today. Ren pushed the travel bag on the floor and held Kyoko underneath him on the bed as he adjusted himself beside her, covering them with a cool blanket.

"Do you like them?" He asked her, toying with the diamond choker.

She smiled. "They're very beautiful. I never thought I could ever wear something as nice as this."

He untied her robe and placed his hand on her waist, moving up and down over her smooth milky skin that smelled of raspberries.

At least for now, they were smiling in serenity.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for the reviews. Another light Yin and Yang chapter for the stuff coming up! It's good to be writing again. I decided to add a little bit of Reino's presence this time, but for the next chapter, there's going to be real battle. Enjoy! If anyone have questions, please PM me. **_

Morning at work was hectic. Kyoko had to run from set to set, not even having the enough time to enjoy a meal. Because of today's fight, she had been getting more NG's than usual, and Ren was there most of the time to witness her fumble around, apologizing to her coworkers repeatedly. They took a five minute break, and Ren entered his wife's dressing room cautiously, knowing something was bothering her. Faced away from him, she held a phone to her ear, the other hand on her forehead in distress.

"I wish you would stop calling me, Tomori-san. I'm trying to work."

Ren twisted the small button on the door knob, locking it. He frowned whenever he heard his ex's name; abusing Kyoko has taken it too far. Something needs to be done to settle that other woman back to reality. He listened to his wife standing with her defeated posture caused by his ex, a woman who will never measure up to Kyoko in any shape or form. He felt her mood shift when he took a step closer. Flipping her hair back, her voice started to sound a lot like Mio, full of hatred and irritation. He heard a dark chuckled, followed by a sigh, as if mocking whatever the other woman was saying.

"I couldn't care less if you've fucked him or not. The reality is that he's my prey, and if you think you can break me down with such pathetic threats, I hope you do well in a mental asylum."

She ended the call and released the hairclip from her locks, knowing that they're going to fix the crooked ornament anyways. The movie was destined to be a big hit, and Kyoko wouldn't tolerate that Tomori would be the source of her downfall. Ren placed his hands on her waist and held her. She wasn't surprised since his appearance in her work schedule at random times has gotten old.

"I'm your prey?" He chuckled, happy that pure little Kyoko has such an active role in jealousy. "Now you have a chance to eat me."

She turned towards him, her character of Mio replaced by a devoted but exasperated wife.

"I'm the big bad wolf now?"

He traced her jawline with his lips and nipped on her earlobe, slightly tickling her as his whiskers brushed over the underside of her face.

"I don't think the little red riding hood fits your image."

"Why?" He teased, loving the dangerous dominatrix role. "Is it because I'm always trying to eat you all the time?"

The sexual innuendo beneath his statement made her blush. A knock on the door came, breaking the husky aura around them.

"Kyoko-chan, you have a minute or two left before your next scene."

"Of course, Mina." She answered with enough difficulty as Ren feasted on the flesh of her tender neck. She moaned softly, biting her lips to make sure others outside wouldn't hear.

"I have to go," She whispered but made no attempt to stop him as she tugged his hair. When another warning knock came, this time from Yashiro, he parted from her and fixed her hair.

"Good luck, sweetheart." He smiled as she got back on the set, leaving Yashiro in the room with him.

The older manager peered at him through his glasses. "You have lipstick on your face."

The sky was getting darker by the time the shooting ended and it was near dinner time. Kyoko sighed as she glanced at the clock, knowing that her plans to make a nice meal tonight were ruined. Her heels clacked as she made her way down the stairs, sensing Reino waiting on the bottom of the stairs with his hands in the pockets of his tailored pants, slightly wrinkling the matching black turtleneck and trench coat.

"Hey," she greeted him, smiling slightly as he smoothed his icy blonde and white highlighted locks behind his ear, letting it pool around his shoulders.

The first thing he noticed was the bandages on her arm, and the second was the diamond choker she wore with a white short dress to show off her slender, waxed legs.

"You look great."

Her face burned as they made their way outside and walked behind LME entertainment's building where President Lori build a giant traditional Japanese garden. A cricket chirped in the background.

"How is it going with him?" He asked, not bothering to hide his curiosity.

She shrugged, biting her bottom lips gently, a habit he'd grown used to notice how nervous she was with the question.

"Today's our first anniversary, and I don't know what to do for him. I got him a present but I barely even thought of it…it seems that I'm the one that's been missing out on the marriage." She answered honestly, wanting advice.

"Are you having sex?"

Taken back by the question, she stopped and faced away from him. "You just _had _to ask that." Kyoko muttered.

Her reaction didn't affect him as he pressed for an answer, a slight envy for the older actor growing deep in his belly when her face reddened.

"We are…doing _that._ But that doesn't matter much…" She brushed off, kicking the pebbles with her feet; the cold introducing a shiver down her spine and the rest of her body. Noticing the way her shoulders were tense, Reino wrapped the heavy trench coat he'd been wearing around her petite body and she welcomed the warmth.

"Thank you."

He paused for a slight moment to stare at her moisturized pink lips that invited him to give into the temptation. They continued walking when she slide her arms inside the coat and wrapped herself with it, loving the smell of cigarettes and cologne.

"It does matter, especially in marriage. That's the way a couple show their affection for each other, and I don't think you realize the affect you have on him."

Shaking her head slightly to pull back a strand of hair, they sat down on a wooden bench beside a pond full of swimming koi fishes. She dangled the heels with the tip of her feet.

"But I can already see he's hurting you rather than loving you." He stated, his eyes scanning over the small cut on her chin from the glass.

She looked up into his silver eyes away from her toes. "That's not true."

"How would you explain your wounds?" He attacked, his voice darkening.

"It was an accident!" She persuaded, although in her heart there was a slight twist in knowing that Ren might as well been the reason for it.

"I don't know exactly what happened, and I don't want you to tell me if you don't want to, but Kyoko, you deserve so much better than this. I know he's your knight in shining armor but it's time you stop with your delusions and face reality."

Gritting her teeth, she stood up and took off the coat, throwing it on his lap. "Delusions?" She muttered. "Remind me who's the one that's really delusional? You spent your career chasing after a married woman who has no interest in you."

It was like a slap to his face when she saw right through him. He wanted to disappear right then, but his pride was in the way of reasoning.

"Your ego knows no bounds. Has being a famous actress changed you that much?"

"No, but being betrayed has!" She spoke, tears in her eyes.

She wasn't usually like this, but lately, the images of her mother leaving her at the doorsteps of a ryokan were catching up to her. The development of her alcoholic habits and the feeling of nakedness in front of a crowd had her heart plunge down towards her guts. Then last but not least, there was Sho who had used her to pay for his apartments and expensive habits to gain publicity. All her life, she has been nothing but a stepladder of success for others; it felt like a tradition by now and she knew she needed to change it.

Reino took her hand gently and pulled her back down beside him.

"I'm sorry…I crossed the line."

She wiped her cheeks, her pale skin turning even paler. There has been nothing positive about her these days.

"I have to go home."

Leaning forward to catch the tiredness in her eyes, he let her slide this time.

"I understand…it is your anniversary after all."

She looked up once and let her hand travel to the side of his face, tucking the platinum strands of his hair behind his ear. The gesture surprised him immensely that she hadn't notice he was holding his breath for what seems like forever. Kyoko knew the depths of his feelings for her; after all, he still wore the ring he planned to give her around his neck as a pendant. That was before her marriage to Ren and yet she couldn't help but wonder if she would have been happier if she never met them or if she had loved Reino instead who arrived too late.

_What if I had never been betrayed by Sho?_

_What if I had just lived at the ryokan?_

Smiling for a brief moment, she stood and turned towards the parking lot, her heels clacking against the pavement, waving goodbye for a moment before continuing her way. Reino looked at her lithe form, unable to breathe. The temptations to keep her for himself was like a starving man seeing his first meal in years. Tugging the necklace free from his neck, he dangled it from his fingers, observing the way the black and white gems gleamed with the light in the background.

He clenched his teeth and swore. "Someday, Kyoko…you will love me."

Unknown to them, she was closer to the dream than they both knew.

Safely back in her house, Kyoko found Ren reading off of her recipe book, icing a cake carefully and piping out letters with buttercream. She observed his broad shoulders and the way he carries himself so calmly with charismatic maturity. He completed her, but there was a piece in the jigsaw puzzle that has been missing ever since the beginning yet she couldn't put her finger on it. Her heart and her mind was telling different things, and her body was bound to shut down anytime soon from suffocating.

She quietly slipped off her shoes and stepped on the plush carpet. When Ren heard her purse slightly clanging on the table, he turned and watched her walk towards him with a small present in her hand. While she was filming for a sequel with Kijima, he helped her guide through a shopping mall with impressive stores. The younger actress wrapped it in a silky gray cloth, showing off the impressive skills she had since childhood.

"Happy anniversary…" she said and leaned up on her tiptoes as he met her halfway into the kiss. His thumb caressed her cheek, smearing her slightly with chocolate cream which he happily licked off. Her feet were burning and her back was stretched to meet his tall figure.

When he moved to her chest, she stopped him, knowing what it would eventually lead them to.

"Open the present first."

Holding in his arousal, he couldn't help but smile as he washed his hands first and then tore apart the small white bow on the top, unwrapping the box. He slipped off the covers and traced the smooth and softness of his present.

There was a pair of one-of-a-kind cufflinks from Cartier, and a sapphire blue handkerchief with his initials embroidered with golden thread. His body was filled with warmth.

"These…are gorgeous." He said, holding the small accessory in his hand and admiring her sense of fashion.

He turned to her and kissed her forehead. "I love them, Kyoko. But I love you more…"

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist, the lingering smell of his shirt enveloping her in a safe aura. He was her protector, her knight in shining armor, and his love for her can never be a delusion like others think.

She thought of Reino for a second, and shrugged it off, concentrating on the heat radiating from her husband's great body.

"I'm sorry they're not as fancy as your presents to me. If it wasn't for my schedule today, I would have made dinner or take you out to some place nice."

He shook his head. "Why would I want that when you're here with me? All I want is you beside me."

She jumped and kissed the corner of his jaw, his whiskers slightly pricking the soft skin. "Now you have me…"

When he grabbed her behind with force, she placed her hand over his, squinting her eyes.

"Patience, darling. We have all night."

His lips pulled into a grin. "All night…I like the sound of that."

She took the cake he made into the living room and set it down on the mahogany coffee table that he had since forever, a present given by Kuu Hizuri for his movie debut. The spacious room was slightly warm and the floor-to-ceiling glass doors were open to give a view off the balcony. Although there were couches, she sat on the floor on a small futon. Rain poured outside.

Ren sliced a piece of cake and cut out a small piece. He fed Kyoko first and gauged her reaction as her smile turned into a weird half-frown half-grin.

"Is something wrong?"

She swallowed. "Um…Ren, do you know where I keep the sugar?"

He pointed behind him to the top cabinet to the left, on top of the microwave. Kyoko choked on her saliva and laughed, her body shaking as she fell over on his lap. Ren hurriedly grabbed a forkful of cake and chew, nearly gagging at the taste; finally knowing why she was going insane.

"You added salt!" She shouted and banged the floor with her fists, spurting to another fit of laughter as she rolled over on his long legs, nearly hitting her forehead with the legs of the table.

He pouted, his arms crossed over his chest. "Very funny, Kyoko. It took me three hours to perfect this cake and you're mocking my first time at baking."

She wiped the tears off the corner of her eyes and from her flushed cheeks. The taste was awful nonetheless, but the thought of his efforts made her heart filled with love.

"I just don't know how you messed up. I wrote it on the container in large letters; tell me you're not blind?"

He scoffed, struggling to look mad as her flushed face was getting to him. The next thing he knew, he was grinning. "I was reading the instructions so I think I might have missed it."

Kyoko shook her head and cut herself another piece, to Ren's surprise. He placed his hand over the hand the held the knife, eyes widening.

"Don't eat it, it tastes bad."

She shrugged him off and continued, biting another piece. "It took you so long to make it. The least I can do is eat a piece of it."

"Hell would freeze over by the time someone says this is good." He pushed the cake away.

Kyoko dipped a finger into the icing and sucked. "Well, I do like the icing."

She was commenting on the taste so attentively that she didn't realize his eyes darkening at the sight of her finger in her mouth, a small tongue darting out to pick up the last smear of chocolate on her nails. His groin ached to feel her. Tackling her on the ground, he smiled down at her beaming face as she let his seduction take over and unbuttoned her blouse, revealing the new lace lingerie she bought.

"I can see you're already prepared to be devoured…"

She pulled his bangs back with a brush of her fingers through his soft tresses.

"Come on…I want to tame my big bad wolf."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for the reviews!**_

The weeks pass like seconds and it was near the end of December that Ren knew something was wrong with his wife. Kyoko had been coming in late at night, the smell of alcohol on her breath as she breathed erratically. When he held her, he could feel her small figure getting even smaller. They haven't been getting along since two weeks ago, when Kyoko had to play a role of a prostitute and stripping in front of her co-workers even though they said they would photo shop some parts of her body. As soon as her breasts were revealed, their marital status was on the edge of a cliff again. Kyoko was in role and unaware that Ren wouldn't understand her situation as an actress; all she wanted to do was make the scene as real as possible.

Slipping her shoes off, she looked up to see him holding a glass of dark scotch in hand, the ice cubes clinking as he slowly played with it. His gaze never left hers.

Kyoko exhaled, taking her long coat off and hanging it over the arm of the couch, moving towards the kitchen.

"Are you so pissed that you wouldn't even at least greet me?"

Ignoring him, she reached for the top cabinet and grabbed a bottle of vintage wine. Ren reached out and held her wrist in his hands.

"You're not drinking that."

She shrugged him off. "I'm tired. Let me rest…"

When she twisted it open, he pushed it away from her, spilling it over the counter and into the sink where the neck of the bottle snapped in pieces. "No, Kyoko. I'm not letting you do that to yourself."

Sighing, she tapped her fingers on the marble and glared through her bangs. "Stop telling me what I can and can't do. You don't own me!" She said, gritting her teeth.

He shook his head, his lips thinning. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I'm suffocating, that's what!"

Turning on her heels, she unzipped the back of her dress and peeled the black fabric off, throwing it across the room onto the floor. With nothing but a pair of lace panties, she moved to her walk in closet and selected a pair of sweat pants and a lose cable knitted sweater, both in dull, gray colors.

"I'm not suffocating you; I'm trying to protect you! It's not the same life anymore, Kyoko. You're married now, to me. You are famous, you are wealthy, you are mine!" He grabbed her arm above her elbow as blue orbs met hazel ones. "I scheduled a marriage counselor but you don't show up. I found you the top psychiatrist in Japan and you still wouldn't go either. What the fuck am I supposed to do now? I tried everything Kyoko- Hey!" He snapped when she turned, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look in his eyes. "I have tried everything! I offer you affection yet you wouldn't respond. We haven't made love in weeks now; do you know how much it hurts me not being able to touch you? Fuck, we barely even sleep together on the same bed!"

Her vision blurred when her eyes filled with tears and droplets fell down her face harshly. Heat crawled to her face and he felt her husband's arms around her, their bodies swaying gently from side to side.

"I'm not happy, Ren…I'm just not happy."

"Tell me what to do." He cupped her face. "Tell me. Tell me your problems, the thoughts that have been plaguing your mind; tell me everything."

She covered his hand with hers. "I can't…you're going to get angry again. I don't have the energy to fight."

"I won't be angry, baby. Trust me, we're husband and wife. We can face whatever problems we have together."

She shook her head. "No…this is stupid. This is really stupid."

Smacking his lips in impatience, he led her to the bed and sat her down on the edge of the black silk.

"Now, tell me what's wrong or else I won't let you sleep until I know what's bothering you. Communication is not stupid thing, I want to know the things you're going through so we can fix it together."

Kyoko twiddled with her thumbs, contemplating on whether to do this or not. She wiped the bags under her eyes, her left leg twitching up and down in nervousness. If she never confronts them, she will never be happy with him. Turning towards him, she placed her warm hands on his thigh.

"I…I-I'm…" she hesitated, her heart breaking as she see his expression full of concern. "I was t-t-thinking that maybe… we…maybe I should have waited. We shouldn't have gotten married so…so quickly."

Ren's blood pounded in his ears as he swallowed his pride and watched his wife utter those painful words filled with barbs. His hands turned into fists as he saw the way she looked at him; pale and frightened.

_Have I been destroying her all this time?_

"Why?" It was meant to come out strong, but the croak in his voice gave away his struggle. Kyoko scooted closer, placing her hand on his chest.

"I love you so much, Ren…" She cried, her chest constricting with her sobs. "But I'm so scared of you. I'm scared that one day I'll walk in here and you'll beat me until I'm no longer moving because I talked to some other man rather than you."

He looked up, his eyes red as he struggled not to cry. He whispered. "Do you really think I would do that to you Kyoko?" Standing up, he paced the room, running his hands through his hair, needing to do something. Anything. Out of all worst actions he had done in the world, domestic abuse is not on the list and it will never be. He would never in his wildest dreams lay a hand on Kyoko to hurt her in any way or form.

A moment later, he stood in front of her. "Is it because of that incident when I pulled you out of the set because you were naked? Is it?"

She shook her head.

He saw her stiffen first, her mouth agape as she struggled to breathe. He knew there was something wrong when he saw confusion in her eyes. He was on his knees in a split second, his hands on her shoulders, trying to shrug her back to reality.

"Kyoko? What's wrong? KYOKO?" He yelled as she let out a startled scream, her hand going right to her stomach.

Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead as they both looked down at the deep scarlet stain slowly forming on her sweat pants.

"Oh my god, you're bleeding," he panicked as she fisted the sheets, curled over in pain as he reached for the cellphone charging on the nightstand and dialed the ambulance right away. He described Kyoko's condition to the expert and hung onto every word for dear Kyoko's life. As soon as the call ended, he was right beside her as she cried, her body shaking and her vision blurring.

"Come on, Kyoko, stay with me." He pleaded as he untied her sweatpants and pulled it off her.

"Damn it!"

Blood was everywhere. Her inner thighs were drenched and liquid seeped out from the inside. Running inside the bathroom, he grabbed a handful of towels and soaked one in cold water, running back towards her and hopping on the bed. He folded the cold cloth over her forehead and removed her underwear, the red substance getting on his fingers though he couldn't care less. He placed the towel over her privates and lifted her legs, tucking them under it.

Running outside in the living room, his head felt heavy as he lunged forward to the storage room, grabbing multiple bed sheets, all silk and satin. Blood smeared on the wall as he was scared to death for the first time in his life.

Grabbing the fabric underneath her, Kyoko's back arched and she moaned, feeling her energy draining as Ren removed all her clothing and wrapped her in the sheets. It was much cleaner that way, and he was able to move Kyoko towards the living room.

"Ren…it hurts…" she moaned, her hazel orbs glazed as he shivered violently at the thought of losing her. Angry tears fell down his face.

Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead. "I know, honey, I know. Help is coming, okay?"

It was a couple of nerve wrecking moments later that the ambulance arrived and dragged her limp body in the car. Ren was in the EMT van, holding her hand as they hooked her up to an IV and strapped her down from writhing. She was breathing hard as the woman sitting opposite of him whispered into the ears of the man hooking her up to various machines.

"Sir, I'm going to ask you to remain calm," he said, looking straight at Ren and failing miserably to ignore Kyoko's groans. "It is most likely that she is suffering from a miscarriage. There is a chance that there may be internal bleeding."

His eyes widened as he tightened his grasp on her hand. "No…no that's not possible…" he said, knowing entirely that it is very possible and he is losing his child right now; a child that he never knew existed until a moment ago. They had been careful, but certain nights when he took advantage of her drunken state must have been the reason. And Kyoko's excessive alcohol use was most likely involved also.

Kyoko, hearing every word squeezed her eyes shut. They arrived to the ER immediately and she was given anesthesia before they take the baby out of the womb, a decision Ren had to make in order for her bleeding to stop. The fetus was only three months old. He dialed to President Lori who was now limping towards the front door of his mansion after hitting his foot with the corner of a table to rush to the hospital. The nurse that had informed him of the procedure and after effects of the surgery frightened him. Kyoko have lost one of her fallopian tubes, and their dream of becoming parents has been decreased. This is what ectopic pregnancy can do.

Lori arrived in less than fifteen minutes, driving through red lights with his mismatched shoes pressing onto the pedals. He had his pajamas on, and his hair was flying in different direction.

The surgery went well in less than one or two hours. She was transported to the recovery wing and Lori had requested for blankets and pillows to stay for the night. As soon as Kyoko was wheeled in, they couldn't speak about how pale and weak she looked. Her collarbone gnawed out beneath her skin and Ren could almost count her ribs from the unbuttoned side of the dress. Her lips were chapped and her hair was moved away from her face to show the dark circles under her eyes. Lori shook his head, smoothing out the auburn hair of the woman he considered his daughter.

"Why did it have to be her?"

Ren rubbed his face with the palms of his hand. "I don't know how much more she could take."

They adjusted the pillows and blankets on the small space beside her, although it was evident that none of them would be able to catch sleep anytime soon.

"I've been watching her for a while now, Ren. What's happening to her?"

He sat on the edge of the sofa, his hands shaking. "She's been drinking…and we would always get into fights at home. I would say things that I knew I'd regret and it's all going to be one whole miserable cycle again. I don't know how to make her happy. She seemed so normal in the first few months of our marriage and yet…she's been so…melancholy. She would go for days without eating or sleeping."

"She thinks you're having an affair."

Taken back by the older man's comment, his brows furrowed. "I know. Because that bastard keeps feeding lies to her and she believes him…more than her husband."

He nodded. "I had Sebastian listen on her conversations with Reino, and she had shared details about what she thinks you're doing. I'm not so happy about it, son. I don't know what's going on with you kids these days…"

Ren scoffed. "How come she thinks that I'm having an affair when she's always gone all the time? She disappears in the middle of the night, pres. I even found her frozen on a bench once with nothing but a robe on."

"I'm going to give you guys a two month break. This is the time for her recovery and for the sake of your marriage. I can give you more if you want, but knowing her, she won't like this." Lori said.

"…you know…she used to tell me once that she wanted a child all the time, but then suddenly, she stops telling me things like that. Every time we're together, we would act like a couple, but it feels distant; like she's keeping a secret. I don't even remember the last time she kissed me. I am always the one initiating and she follows along like a robot. To be honest," he turns towards the older man. "I don't think she loves me anymore."

The experienced Lori shook his head, knowing exactly what Kyoko is feeling. "She loves you too much, Ren. That's why this is happening. We both know how low her self-esteem is and it's starting to take a toll on her. I can't help you in this situation, but I can advise you that you earn her trust again, and she'll slowly open up to you. But in order for that to happen, you need to be patient."

The heart monitor's rhythmic beats turned faster as Kyoko turned her head to the side, her body writhing in little movements. The duo watched as a tear slid down her face, and the beeping turned normal again. It was ironic, that two of the most powerful men in Japan are weakened by a woman that had broken the barriers they set up against their hearts.

"I think she'll be okay. I'm planning on watching her over from here, so you can go back to sleep Lori. I can manage."

Although he wanted to stay, he knew that they needed time to heal from the loss of a child; of a new life that they were secretly wanting. Lori patted Ren's back and then left the room without another word. The younger actor was trembling, struggling to stay strong for his wife.

He grabbed a chair and pulled it towards the sleeping figure. He rested his head on the mattress and held her cold hands between his warm digits, exhaustion taking over his consciousness first, and his body altogether.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for the reviews!**_

It was early in the morning when Kyoko's eyes fluttered open to stare at the eggshell colored ceiling. She pressed her weight on one elbow to see Ren, who had fallen asleep on the bed with his hand grasping hers tightly. Pulling the IV needle slightly, she ran her fingers through his hair and traced his eyebrows. Her husband woke with his eyes parting like the red sea. He sat up with a small gasp and held her.

"Are you okay? Are you in pain?"

She shook her head. "No…but, can you…um call someone. I'm really thirsty."

Ren nodded halfway through her command, pressing the red button beside her over and over again, demanding for a nurse. When an older woman popped into the room, he gently asked for water and a tray of breakfast from the cafeteria.

"Ren…what happened?"

He stood frozen for a moment, not sure how to tell her the news. She must have been in so much pain in the EMT that she couldn't even comprehend what was happening around her.

"You were pregnant…and you miscarried. Your surgeon is going to check up on you later today and inform you about medication to take. We had to do a surgery and remove one of your fallopian tubes, but," he said, as she stared at him with wide, teary eyes. It had been such a rough year for her. "We can still have a child, Kyoko. We can still move on."

She swallowed. "I don't know how much I can take."

He hushed her gently and kissed her fingers. "I'll be with you every step of the way, sweetheart. I am always beside you, don't forget it okay? I love you so much Kyoko. I can't stand the thought of losing you and now, knowing that you're going to be okay…you…you have no idea how happy I am. We can do this together."

She stared at him, her brows furrowed. She wondered how he can still love her; after all she had told him and after having his heart smashed to pieces over and over again by her hands.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"It's the other way around, baby." He leaned in, kissing her cheek. "I fell in love with you first. It's a miracle that I'm able to call you mine."

The same woman from earlier came in with a tray of breakfast and a water bottle. They thanked her, and she fixed Kyoko's IV before exiting, a pleasant smile plastered onto her face. Reporters were outside the hospital, waiting to get a scoop on the couple, like hungry beasts stalking a piece of meat.

"The baby…how old was it?"

He hesitated at first; not wanting to worry her, but then, it was unavoidable. "Three months."

She squeezed his hand along with her eyes, turning away to watch the heart monitor steadily beeping, wondering why she didn't just die during the surgery. There was just something…off with her reaction, but his thoughts were cut off short.

"I wonder…if all the alcohol had…no, I wonder if I had killed it."

Ren shook his head. "No, Kyoko. It's not your fault. You didn't know, and I had failed to recognize your symptoms too. Either way, this was bound to happen sooner or later."

"I'm sorry, Ren. I'm so…so sorry. I know you wanted-"

He pressed a finger against her chapped lips and kissed her fingers for reassurance.

"Don't say anymore. We can try again anytime, honey, anytime. We have all our lives ahead of us and you need to get better. Now, stop apologizing and drink some water; I'm sure you're very thirsty."

Catching the straw with the tip of her tongue, Kyoko caught the white plastic in her mouth and instantly felt the cool ice water travel down her esophagus and spread its coldness around her chest. When the cup was empty, she sighed and relaxed back on the pillow, her auburn hair sprawled behind the pale face.

"You should go home and take a shower or eat breakfast. You look so tired."

Leave it to Kyoko to worry about others. He smiled at his wife's thoughtful words and chuckled.

"President Lori got a change of clothes for me so I took a shower here. I also grabbed a bite down from the cafeteria, so I'm fine, don't worry too much. I just want you to get better soon and hopefully recover at home. Hospitals make you queasy."

She moved over and patted the space next to her as Ren hesitantly slipped beside her, letting her head rest on his arm. He placed his warm hand over her abdomen and rubbed in slow circles.

"If we had this child, I would have liked for it to be a boy. He would have your eyes and lips and that stubborn personality of yours."

He smiled sadly at the thought. They were so close; so very close.

"Hmm…I would like a girl. She would have your hazel eyes and your beautiful hands. And of course, I can't imagine when she inherits your sassiness."

"Me? Sassy?" Kyoko scoffed, smiling for the first time. "Who are you to say that I'M sassy?"

He threw his head back and laughed. "You made me eat until I was leaning over throwing up. Is that proof enough for you?"

She bit her lip and squinted her eyes. "Well you deserved it. After all, you put that cockroach on my wallet."

"It was fake!" He laughed, seeing how her smile never left.

"Well how the hell am I supposed to know that? I was too scared to death to even notice that its batteries were buzzing."

That was the first laugh they shared since she woke up. He adjusted her pillows and had her sit upright, opening the curtains for her. Light flooded in and he was happy that they were on the top floor, out of sight from the reporters. He turned her slightly to the left and grabbed a brush, running it through her long, silky hair that melted in his fingers like butter. She closed her eyes and relished the feeling, giggling now and then as he tickled under her ear.

A male nurse checked in to see Kyoko's condition after he had finished brushing and gave Kyoko a small plastic cup with medication along with a new water bottle. He grabbed a chair from the corner and sat down beside Kyoko, taking her pulse and silently observing her naked back with a stethoscope. His blushing cheeks told the couple that he had shared a love for her talents like the rest of Japan. It took him a great amount of force to hold back from asking her autograph.

"I am very sorry for what happened to you, miss. I do hope that I can give you enough time to grieve, but unfortunately, as part of my duties, I have been told by the head surgeon to offer you a small session with a psychiatrist, just to sit and talk. Tsuki-san is a very good psych-"

Kyoko cut him off, quite brutally actually. Her eyes were a shade darker, and everyone in the room can feel the change of aura. "I respect my surgeon's decision on helping me, but I do not want a psychiatrist. Not now, not ever."

His mouth hung slightly agape, and bowing respectively, he gave her advice on using the wheelchair to come outside and get a breath of fresh air. As the nurse left, Ren came to sit beside her, his fingers gently caressing the sides of her face and tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Maybe it would make you feel better, Kyoko. You should give her a chance to see if you can have a…a girl talk or something to settle your stress."

Kyoko gritted her teeth; now even her husband sides with them, the rest of those people who look at her like an animal in a cage. She wanted to cry, and she struggled to hold her tears back as she curled her toes in annoyance.

"I'm not crazy. I'm not going insane and I don't want to do that thing again…it's going to kill me. It feels so…dry, sharing things with a stranger. They get paid to look like that; they're no different than the others."

"You're not crazy, baby. It's okay to ask for help once in a while. We're all human beings…"

She grabbed his hand like a child, silently begging for a piece of candy. "I don't want help…" she cried, her lips quivering and her eyes darting from side to side as if a monster was about to escape of these walls. "I…I need to get out of here."

Taken back by her announcement, he fell over his own words as he watched her throw off the covers and remove the tape out of her IV needle. He grabbed her shoulders and held her back down, angry beyond belief.

"Don't you dare throw a tantrum, Kyoko. You just had a surgery; you withered right in front of my eyes and I held you in my arms the whole night. Don't tell me I didn't do all that for you to run off to leave me behind. I'm you husband. I can give you everything in the world and all I want for you to be happy. So please…just one session, that's all I ask of you."

She shivered violently, and he saw the haunted look in her eyes. Kneeling on the bed, he swooped her up in his arms and threw the overs over them, holding her face close to his. "What happened to you, Kyoko? Why are you so afraid of shrinks?"

She was shaking harder, and pressing her hand against her chest, she squeezed his shirt.

"I can't…I can't breathe," she croaked, her breaths exhaling in puffs.

Ren pressed the red button above her multiple times with so much force he nearly broke it. He held his wife in her arms as she sobbed, curling up into a ball. A nurse came inside, and seeing the patient's condition, yelled out to others a code of their own. He never got his answer.

Soon a group of people wearing similar, but darker scrubs came in with a set up oxygen mask and a syringe with a clear liquid to calm her nerves. She had been gasping for air, hyperventilation at its worse. He honestly didn't know what triggered it except for the fact that whenever therapy or psychiatrist is mentioned, she would have that haunted look in her eyes. He wanted to avoid _that guy _but in the back of his mind, he knew that Kyoko shared everything with him, and it killed him inside to see her so dependent on someone other than him.

Dialing the familiar number, he held the phone up to his ears as he saw Kyoko slip into unconsciousness and spoke.

"Hello, Reino, this is Kyoko's husband. I have something I need to talk about and it's urgent; can you meet me in the Tokyo hospital, room 416?"

His eyes darkened as his love rival shared such an evident concern of his wife's health. He clenched his fist and sighed quietly.

"She just went through a panic attack and she's unconscious now. I need to talk to you about a problem of hers that she's been having for a while."

He did not openly admit that Kyoko didn't share anything with him. His pride was in the way, and Reino was wise enough to know not to poke the lion at this hour. Still, the musician held onto her weakness to one day, steal her from everyone.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes," he vowed.

Ren was sitting on the couch when he suddenly hears a roar outside, dreading Reino's presence.

His silver hair flew as he ran up the stairs, not even bothering to wait for the elevators. He asked a nearby, blushing nurse who pointed towards Kyoko's door when he asked her and barged in to see the man he loathed the most, caressing her light hair in his hands.

"What happened to her?" He asked as he took her hand in his. Ren nearly growled, but he let it pass, knowing that a fight isn't going to get him anywhere.

"She miscarried last night and had an operation. The child…I can't even believe we didn't know for three months it had been alive." He shook his head.

Out of his peripheral vision, he saw Reino froze in place. Three months was the words he didn't want to hear, and it drove him crazy with rage. Three months…three fucking months.

"Tell me what it is that I don't know. I know she's hiding something, and I know she told you. I need to help her now or else…she's never going to recover. Her health has been deteriorating."

Reino met the pair of blue eyes and backed up, knowing that with every step he took, he is breaking his promise that he swore to never say.

"I'll tell you outside. I don't want to risk the chance of her hearing this."

They stepped outside and Ren waited patiently as the tall men contemplated on their own thoughts. Finally, he heard Reino spoke, his voice barely a whisper.

"Four months ago Kyoko went to a psychiatrist that she found over the internet. The website looked professional, and she thought she could trust them. But, one day she came to my house, in tears, and she begged me not to tell you this no matter what happens."

Waving his hand, the worried husband feared for the worse. He had read about those scams when looking through a latest magazine, and there was a small voice inside his head telling him the exact words that Reino was spilling.

"The son of a bitch was waiting for her to break down and when she saw you with Tomori together one day, she went to the doctor, who held his meetings in his house. It was in the midst of her break down that she told me she knew something was wrong by the way he was looking at her. Then, she realized that her body was starting to feel numb and knew that he had put something in her drink. One thing led to the next and…and…"

The men clenched their fists.

"He raped her."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you for the reviews!**_

Slowly, he pushed her through the corridors and watched her breathe the scent of wildflowers. Kyoko had woken up a few hours earlier, and knew that there was something wrong with Ren as he wouldn't keep his eyes off of her for even a moment. He adjusted the IV needle at her side gently and stopped in front of small blackberry bushes where patients were picking; a therapeutic activity.

She grabbed his hand and looked up.

"Is there something wrong?"

His lips trembled as he felt her soft hands. How did she fight the bastard off when he forced himself on her? Did she try to push him off with these hands? Why didn't she ever confront me about it?

"No, nothing's wrong. The nurse says that you have to spend at least two days here, and then we can go home and rest"

She smiled. "That's great…and I heard Reino stopped by. I didn't even get to greet him."

He wheeled her forward and back into the hospital recovery wing and up the elevator to the sixth floor. It was getting dark outside, and Kyoko was just in time for dinner. Julie and Kuu were waiting in the room with multiple boxes for Kyoko, bringing comfortable clothes, undergarments, and beauty products. Kyoko bowed to them as her eyes widened, blushing as Ren carried her up to the bed and hooked her nearly empty IV bag to a steel hanger and connected other wires to her body.

She fisted the fabric on the side of her body in order to cover her chest that was nearly exposed thanks to the loose fabric. Happily, the older actor slid a blanket up her body and kissed her forehead tenderly, letting her sit comfortably in an upright position.

"We brought you some sushi and sweets to eat. I'm sure you have been very hungry."

Kyoko hesitated for a moment and then nodded bashfully. "Yes, mother. It has been a very tiring day for me."

Ren could sense the discord in her voice. She usually liked when her mother and father in law visits her, but now, he sensed an empty hospitality; as if she doesn't want them here, or that she would rather have Reino instead of them. The thought plagued his mind.

Kuu removed the top layer of the bento to expose professionally and traditionally made sushi by the best chef in Tokyo. She thanked him as he placed the chopsticks beside her with a bottle of water and napkins. Ren helped himself to one of the boxes and aided Kyoko to adjust as she struggled to hold the chopsticks between her fingers with cold, shaky hands.

"Got it?" He asked her, rubbing circles on her back.

She smiled slightly, but not completely. "Yeah." She brushed him off slightly, a small action that didn't go by unnoticed.

Julie, knowing something was wrong with her expression, grabbed a chair and came beside Kyoko as Kuu kept his son company.

"How are you feeling now, sweetheart?" She brushed the auburn hair with her fingers and watched her pop a tiger shrimp in her mouth.

"I'm doing okay. Ren has been taking care of me very well…" She trailed off, chewing and then swallowing. They were talking so quietly that both men on the corner barely knew what they were saying as they had their ears perked, wanting to eavesdrop.

"Ren has been telling me that you have been having…quite a lot of problems lately,"

"Eh?" Kyoko's eyes widened as she glanced back at Ren behind her shoulder to see both men were directly looking at her.

"He…told you?" She questioned and felt the tears in her eyes ready to spill. She was ashamed and utterly exposed as if standing in the middle of the stage, under the spotlight, nude for all to see. Her weaknesses, her confusion, and her depression laid out like quilts.

"Kyoko, honey. He really wants you to get better. You're drinking, smoking, and staying out late until the morning. A little bit of therapy doesn't hurt. I've gone through that stage in my career too…"

She clenched her fists. "How many times do I have to tell him that I don't want to go to a psychiatrist? Julie-san, with all due respect, I'd like to make the choices myself. I'm not a child."

The older woman sighed in discontent, her incident staying buried only in the love triangle's mind.

"I didn't say you were a child, honey. I'm just recommending, okay? If you don't want it, okay, I understand and respect your wishes. But I want you to know that the option is open if you ever change your mind. We wouldn't want another-"

Julie stopped herself before she said anything worse, but Kyoko picked up on it quite well with her sharp ears.

"Another what? Another time when your son thinks I'm sleeping with my best friend, or when he's thinking about another woman? Another baby to lose? For all I know, he's probably happy that I've ended up this way. This way he can chain me to this fucking place and watch me like a zoo animal!" She cried, pushing away the stand that held her food and begging her legs to move. The pain was too great of a monster to defeat.

"Kyoko!" Ren shouted, hearing his wife's words form a barb around his neck. Kuu stood up and held his son's trembling shoulder, his mouth slightly apart hearing his daughter in law's cries. Their marriage was sinking in the ocean further than he had thought.

"Do you want to know what's wrong with me, Kuon Hizuri!?"

The family paused hearing his real name. Kyoko had kept it hidden, her investigations now confirmed by their reactions.

"I have to deal with your PTSD every single time we're sleeping. You choked me once, you beat me another day, and then you'd start throwing things around as if you're blind. You want to know why I won't go to a fucking psychiatrist? Because in the middle of all this shit, the only person I could actually trust was Reino. How do you think that makes me feel?"

Ren could feel the air tugged out of his lungs like a clown pulling fabric from its stomach. He could only see red around him as he looked down at his hands. Those were the hands that had gripped Kyoko's hair and threw her to the wall. Those were the hands that slapped her and clawed her body so hard it left dark red marks that she had covered with makeup professionals every day. Those were the hands that clutched her heart and wrung it out like a piece of wet cloth until it fell down towards his shoes, dead.

"Why…why didn't you tell me?" He asked her, seeing the pain in her eyes directed towards him for once in his life.

"Because…I loved you so much. Because when I wake up, you've already turned into the husband I married."

Kuu and Julie looked at each other, the silent messages passed from chocolate brown eyes to aquamarine blue.

"Kuon…is this true?" Kuu whispered, his hand still on the broad shoulder. The experienced actor retreated towards his wife's side, sensing a dangerous aura leaking through.

"Get out." He seethed, his eyes blurring with moisture. When no one moved, he clenched his fists. "I said get out!"

The older couple hurried off, their minds clogged with decisions to make that could end up right or wrong. Should they tell the police? No, that's out of the question. The media would be all over them and not to mention the fact that their marriage is going to end up in divorce as soon as word gets out. Should they ask for help from a psychiatrist? That seemed reliable, at least, if he doesn't confess about the unconscious domestic abuse but the PTSD. Julie held Kyoko's hand for a while.

"Call me if you need me, honey." She said with the most sincerity she can show to anyone. Her husband held the other hand as he led her out of the cool room and outside where they will sit on the benches. There was a hidden meaning under the statement, and Ren didn't enjoy that.

As the door closed, Kyoko leaned on her elbows, her belly crushed in with her hands over her eyes. He watches her fall apart in front of him, her shoulders trembling and her cold fingers shaking. There was an eerie feeling when he watched her; slowly stepping closer to the woman he loved.

"You should have turned me in." He whispered. "You should have told me earlier what I was doing to you."

When she looked up at her with puffy red eyes, he resisted the urge to hold her. "I don't deserve you at all, Kyoko. You're the best thing that has ever happened in my life but this is not right. I have been hurting you and I…I know my dreams. I can imagine what I've done to you."

"I don't want to leave you." She said at last, toying with the large diamond on her hand. "You're all I have…please don't leave me!" She sobbed, reaching out to grab his hand. He looked away, unable to look at her clinging so desperately onto him when, ironically, when it was his turn to hold onto her.

When had it become so fucked up for them? They haven't even realized it, and the only time they can actually feel for each other is when they are making love. In other times, they were both consumed by desperation and jealousy. He pushed her chest lightly and laid her head on the soft fluff of the pillow pinning her, and kissing her down the nape of her neck. The temptation was too strong, and he couldn't resist her warmth. She slid her fingers through his hair and smelled the scent of his cologne and sweat; the smell of a working man. It was intoxicating.

"No one is leaving, Kyoko. We'll discuss this at home when you're discharged, and I need to…I need to think about this."

He slid his hand over her arms. "Did I hurt you here?"

Tears slid from the corner of her eyes down to her temples, where a small pool flooded behind her ear.

"Yes."

He squeezed his eyes shut, a pang of guilt and knives stabbing his heart. Rubbing her flat stomach, he made it down her thighs and lifted the hospital gown, moving between the tender spots of her skin. When she hissed slightly in pain, he looked down to see his fingers, covered with small amounts of makeup. He rubbed gently and saw the green and purple bruise silently peeking through to meet his eyes.

"Tell me what I did…I need to know."

She shook her head, her teeth digging into her bottom lip as she memorized the harsh words he said during his sleep, and the vice grip he had on her thighs when he forced her to submit under him. Ren dragged his lips on her jawline, pleading.

"I don't remember." She lied pathetically.

He sighed and closed his eyes, his fingers brushing back and forth over her naked skin tenderly, like a paint brush on a canvas.

"I'll make you remember…I'll definitely make you remember. Then…you can hurt me as much as you like."


End file.
